Duro's Revenge
by Wenwalke
Summary: When Five-0 almost capture the head of a drug cartel he decides to seek revenge against Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The plot for this story came from my husband. It started with "I think you should have this … happen to Danny. So I wove a story around his plot and I hope you all like the end result.

The story is complete and I have to thank JazzieG for the beta and help with keeping the whole thing on track.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, they belong to CBS, I'm just playing with them for a while.

**Chapter One**

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Danny sighed. Of course he already knew the answer to his question without the aneurysm face Steve gave him. "Yeah I know, because they're big and great places to hide drugs."

"Then why ask Danny?" Steve said with frustration as he continued to check his weapons.

"Because I hate warehouses. Do you know how much I hate warehouses Steven?" Danny fastened his Kevlar vest then turned to pull an assault rifle from the trunk of the Camaro.

"No. But I'm fairly sure you're going to tell me." Steve sighed.

"Yes I am. They're the bane of my existence." Danny said his hand waving towards the warehouse then back towards Steve as he continued. "You, Super SEAL, always run into them ill prepared and without suitable backup."

"We have backup today Danny. Chin and Kono are around back and HPD are almost here. What more do you want?"

"What more do I want? I want HPD to actually be here." Danny pointed to the spot right in front of him. "I want them to enter right alongside us instead of after we've been pinned down by the bad guys."

_"You guys ready" _Chin said through the ear pieces they all wore. _"'Cause Kono and I are in position and I can't hold her back much longer. I think she's been around Steve too long."_

Steve and Danny had moved into position while they talked and were ready to go. Danny shook his head at Chin's comment.

"On my count," Steve said. "Three, Two, One, Go. Go. Go."

The members of Five-0 burst into the warehouse simultaneously and immediately came under fire. There were four men at the front of the warehouse and two went down right away. The other two put up a good fight but Danny winged one just as Steve took out the other.

Chin and Kono only had three men to contend with and Chin's shotgun took two of them out while Kono wounded the third. Just as the last man fell a black SUV raced through the warehouse and crashed out the side leaving a splintered wall behind it. Steve and Chin fired after the vehicle, but neither seemed to hit anything. They could only watch as it rounded a corner and was gone from sight. Seconds later numerous HPD vehicles pulled up too late to see the fleeing SUV.

Steve looked at Danny. He'd expected some kind of rant, but none came. Danny hauled his prisoner to his feet and handed him off to HPD then walked over to look in the crates stacked at various locations around the warehouse.

Chin shook his head and spoke quietly to Steve. "Looks like you're in trouble there Steve."

Kono had handed her prisoner to HPD and approached Chin and Steve. "Danny's way too quiet boss. What did you do to him?"

Steve looked defensive. "I did nothing to him. He wanted us to wait for HPD and I decided we didn't need too. That's all."

"That's all?" Danny was back from inspecting the crates. "If we'd waited a couple more minutes we'd have them all Steven." Danny stopped right in front of Steve. "But no. You couldn't wait and look what it got us. Duro and his three top men were in that SUV and now they're gone."

"Listen Danny I'm sorry they got away." Steve apologised. "But we do have all their drugs."

"Sure we do." Danny sighed. "What's to stop them from bringing in more? Duro's not stupid and next time he'll be harder to track down." Danny turned away in frustration and headed toward the Camaro.

Steve looked at Chin and Kono then shrugged and followed his partner. Danny was right he'd messed up the raid because, once again, he was in too much of a hurry.

The next two days were quiet at Five-0 headquarters. Danny was still annoyed with Steve and Steve was annoyed with himself. They could find no trace of Duro or his men and word on the street was that he had a new shipment of drugs due to arrive within the week.

On the second morning Kamekona called Chin with even more disturbing news. Duro had passed word that he was out to take down the leader of Five-0.

"Okay boss. We need to put you somewhere safe until Duro is caught." Kono said when Chin reported on his conversation with Kamekona.

"No way I'm not afraid of Duro."

"Well you should be." Danny chimes in. "He's known to have killed a number of police officers back in Columbia before he came to Hawaii. What's worse is no one knows what he looks like."

"As you've told me before Danny, I'm not a policeman I'm a Navy SEAL and Duro will find it harder than he thinks to kill me."

Chin used the smart table to display pictures of the Columbian police officers Duro had killed. "From everything I've read it looks like he does the killing personally." Chin said. "He doesn't just kill them he likes to make them suffer first."

Steve looked at the pictures. One officer had been beaten to death, another left in a metal box in full sun and a third thrown in a deep well where he was left to slowly drown as he tired from trying to stay afloat.

Steve turned from the screens and walked into his office. Danny followed him in and they both sat, neither saying a word. Danny could tell that Steve was deep in thought and knew that he'd come up with some Ninja plan to take Duro out and Danny would have to make sure that Steve didn't get himself killed in the process.

Finally Steve spoke. "You just going to sit there or are you going to say something?"

"No. I'm just waiting for you to tell me what Ninja plan you've come up with so I can figure out how I'm going to cover your ass."

"Ninja plan huh?"

"Yeah, Ninja plan. I can see your brain working from here. So tell me, what have you come up with?"

Steve looked at Danny sceptically, he knew Danny wouldn't like his plan, but Steve was sure they could make it work.

"My plan is to set a trap for Duro. He likes to kill personally so let's give him the chance to do just that."

"No. No. No. I just knew that was what you had going around in that head of yours Steve." Danny jumped up and leaned over Steve's desk getting into his personal space. "You want to offer yourself as bait so that we can capture or kill Duro? What if he captures you instead? What then Steve? You'll be dead then what do we do?"

"That's not going to happen Danny we'll plan for every contingency so nothing can go wrong."

Danny sat down again and sighed. "Something can always go wrong Steve, no matter how well we plan this."

"If something goes wrong Danny I know that you'll cover my ass, as you so eloquently put it."

The plan was simple. Steve would take his normal weekend hike up to Diamond Head and the rest of Five-0, with HPD backup, would be waiting at the trailhead. Steve thought that was the most likely place Duro would try to take him from and Chin agreed. Danny didn't like the plan at all and neither did Kono.

"It's too public Steve." Kono argued. "Someone else could get hurt."

"There's never anyone there at 5.30 am when I get there Kono. Everything will be fine."

At exactly 5.30 am Steve pulled into the trailhead and parked his truck. "Okay I'm here. Don't see anyone yet." Steve had an ear piece in and his small backup gun tucked into a pocket in his board shorts.

"There's a car just about to pull in." Danny alerted everyone. "Stay sharp and please stick to the plan Steven."

"Yes Mom." Steve retorted as he exited the truck.

The car pulled in a few spots down from Steve's truck and two men got out. Steve did not appear to even look in their direction but he was alert and ready for anything.

"_Gun_!" Chin called through the com sets and Steve instantly ducked. There was no gunshot but Steve heard something hit the truck where he'd stood moments before. The men were on him in seconds but Chin and Kono were just as quick. It took only moments to subdue both men. Steve looked at his truck and realised that they'd shot a dart at him. Obviously they didn't want to fight a SEAL.

"Steve neither of these men is Duro." Chin had cuffed both men and handed them off to HPD. "Everything we learned about him said that Duro would want to do this himself."

"He must be here somewhere Chin." Steve turned in a circle as he took in the people and area around him. "Have HPD search the area and where's Danny?"

"STEVE. OVER HERE!" Steve and Chin spun as Kono called to them then ran to where she stood back near the entrance to the parking lot.

"Kono what's wrong?" Steve stopped and looked at the items on the ground near Kono's feet. Fear like he'd never known before took his breath away. There on the ground were Danny's badge, cell phone and gun.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the alerts and reveiws. It's alway nice to know when a story is appreciated. Now for all you readers who have DWOCD out there, on with the Danny whump.

**Chapter Two**

"I knew something was up when Danny wasn't there to help catch those two." Kono said with a gesture towards the two men now cuffed in the back of a police cruiser. "So I came to look for him and found this." She indicated the small group of Danny's possessions in front of them.

"It's Duro. It has to be. But why take Danny? It was me he wanted." Steve looked around the area as if he was expecting Danny to walk out at any moment.

Chin put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "He may have suspected a trap and had a contingency plan to capture one of us instead."

"Danny was right." Steve bent down and picked up Danny's badge, cell phone and gun. "He said something can always go wrong no matter how well we plan."

Kono placed her hand over Steve's. "We'll find him Steve."

"But will we find him in time Kono?" Steve turned and walked towards his truck. Chin and Kono followed. They needed to get back to headquarters and start the search for Danny.

**5-0**

Danny broke cover when he heard Chin call _"Gun!"_ But he was further away than Chin or Kono so he watched as the two took down the men. He didn't hear someone come up behind him there was too much other noise. He did feel the sharp pain when a needle pierced his neck and then, nothing.

When Danny woke he was in a small room with no windows. His hands were tied behind his back but his feet were free. Slowly he pushed himself up so he was sat with his back against the wall, the door directly across from him. The room was empty except for what looked like a laundry sink off to one side. The headache he had slowly subsided as he just sat and stared at the door.

"We'll plan for every contingency so nothing can go wrong." Danny muttered to himself. "Yeah right Steve. We didn't plan for this contingency."

Danny tensed as the door opened and three men walked in. Two were obviously thugs but the third was well dressed and familiar somehow. "Detective this is not what I'd planned, but I'm afraid that you'll have to do, in place of McGarrett, for now."

"Steve, Chin and Kono will find me."

"Yes they will because I'll make sure of that. But it'll be too late for you though." A nod was all the two thugs needed and they left the door and advanced on Danny. With a jerk to both arms he was brought upright his back still against the wall. The first punch to his face came from the left followed immediately by one from the right. Danny tried to turn with each punch but the two switched from his head to his body and he had nowhere to go. He wasn't sure how long the beating lasted, it felt like hours, but when it was over they let him fall to the floor. With a groan Danny curled his legs up to ease the pain in his torso. He'd have cracked or broken ribs for sure. For a while he'd thought they'd beat him to death, but when they stopped he guessed Duro had other plans for him.

"I'll just send this picture off to Steve and then in a while we'll get to the main event, shall we?" Duro took a picture then turned and left the room. Danny could only lay there and watch the door close behind the three men. Something wasn't right though. He was sure that he'd seen Duro before somewhere and he'd said Steve, not McGarrett as if he knew Steve. Right now Danny didn't have the energy to try and figure any of that out. He would love to be able to wrap his arms across his ribs to ease the pain, but they were still tied behind him. So he lay there quietly and wished for his team to find him soon, before Duro got to the main event, whatever that was.

**5-0**

It had been two hours since Danny was taken and Steve was pacing beside the smart table at headquarters. There was no sign of Danny anywhere and no leads on where he could be. Steve was frantic with worry and guilt. He knew that Duro would not hesitate to kill Danny and then come after him again. He'd been convinced that Duro wanted him alone he'd never even considered anyone else was at risk. Now Danny was gone and they had no clues.

"Stop pacing Steve. You'll wear a hole in the floor." Kono pushed herself upright from where she'd been hunched over the smart table. "Kamekona will find something. He has too. Chin's talking to him now."

"He'd better find it soon." Steve growled just as his phone beeped with a text message. "Oh god." Steve caught onto the smart table for support and put his phone down. Instantly an image of a badly beaten Danny appeared on the screen along with a text message.

_This should have been you McGarrett but he'll die for you instead._

Chin rushed in from his office at the same time. "Kamekona knows where Danny is, let's go."

Steve grabbed his phone and the three rushed from the building.

**5-0**

It wasn't long before Duro and his two thugs were back. Danny expected another beating, but Duro had other plans. The two men pulled Danny up and dragged him over beside the sink. Duro handed them a rope and smiled at Danny.

"I once read that it's possible to hang someone in such a way it takes a long time for them to die. What do you say Detective? Would you like to show me just how long it takes and how painful it could be?"

"No thanks. I'd rather not."

"Well that's a shame because you don't really have a choice. Hang him up." Duro walked over, leant against the opposite wall and watched as his men fastened the rope around Danny's neck. One of them left and came back with a chair and a bucket. He used the chair to thread the rope through a ring set high in the wall above Danny's head. Then he tied the rope to the handle of the bucket and hung it over the opposite side of the sink to where Danny was held against the wall. Next he took a hose out of the bucket and secured it to the tap placing the other end inside the bucket.

Danny had watched in morbid fascination. The bucket, empty, had enough weight to tighten the rope around his neck. If they added water to the bucket he'd be in trouble for sure.

"Now Detective, let's see how much water it takes to get the job done. Shall we?" Danny hadn't noticed Duro cross to the sink he'd been too busy watching what the other man was doing.

Duro turned the water on slowly, took the chair from besides Danny and went and sat across the room. "I just love to watch how people die." Duro said. "Some scream and cry. Others beg for their lives. You, I think, will do neither. From the little I know of you I think you'll die in silence. You're known to talk, a lot, but I think that's all a front. When it comes down to it you're the silent type. Let's see if I'm right shall we?"

Danny said nothing. Duro was right. He'd never beg him for his life and screaming would get him nowhere. But he wasn't so sure about crying. The thought he'd never see Grace again, or that Steve would blame himself for this brought him close to tears. But Danny was nothing if not stubborn. He was determined not to give Duro the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

It took only five minutes for the bucket to fill with enough water for Danny to have to stand on his toes. The rope was tight around his neck and while he could still breathe, with difficulty, he was lightheaded and spots danced before his eyes. On some level Danny still believed that Steve would find him before there was enough water in the bucket to actually lift him off the ground. He knew that when that happened he'd die.

One of Duro's men had gone out of the room but now rushed back in. "Boss we have to go. Five-0's arrived."

"What? How did they find us?" Duro stood and headed to the sink. He took a last look at Danny. "I so wanted to see you die Detective. But never mind they'll not find you in time anyway." With that he turned the tap on full and left.

**5-0**

Kamekona had told Chin that Danny was in the backroom of a garage quite close to Five-0 headquarters. It took only minutes to get there and as they burst through the front they saw a door close at the rear of the building.

"Let them go. Our priority is Danny." Steve growled as he ran towards the backroom, Chin and Kono close behind him.

The door was open and as they ran in and looked around for Danny the sight that met them was worse than they could have imagined.

There was a bucket attached to a rope around Danny's neck and it was overflowing and Danny was hanging with his feet inches off the ground.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So this is what my husband envisioned. The premise of the whole story was Steve had to find Danny hanging. Ugh! Not something I'd have come up with myself but I think I made it work. Leave a review and let me know what you think please. Oh by the way, it's not a death fic.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are great thank you so much for all the reviews. If my husband had his way Danny would be dead now but I told him no way I could write that and if we were going to do this story Danny would come close to death but he would live. So enjoy the next chapter but watch out because we're not done hurting people yet.

**Chapter Three**

Steve reacted instantly. "Kono the bucket! Chin grab Danny!" Steve's knife was already in his hand as he said the words and as Kono lifted the bucket releasing the tension on the rope Steve cut it just above Danny's head.

Chin had his arms around Danny holding him up while Steve again used his knife to cut the rope by the knot and pull it from around Danny's neck.

"Hold him up Chin." Steve said as he started to massage both sides of Danny's neck. "Kono get EMS in here now!"

"He's still breathing Steve." Chin said hopefully.

"Yes. But we need to get the blood flowing to his brain or it won't matter." Steve looked at the angry marks around Danny's neck. It was obvious that he'd been hanging there for a while, but how long he was up off the ground would be the difference between life and death.

EMS rushed in with a gurney and Steve cut the rope around Danny's hands before he helped Chin lay Danny down. "He was hung slowly by the looks of it." Steve reported to the two EMS technicians. "I massaged both sides of his neck to start the blood flowing again."

"Okay, we'll take it from here." The taller of the two said. "Let's get an airway in before his throat closes." The other EMS already had an endotracheal tube in his hand ready to go. They'd seen a few hangings during their time and knew that releasing Danny from the rope was not the end of his problems.

"He's stopped breathing." The first EMS said urgently to the second. Danny's head was back ready for the tube to be inserted. "His throats closed. We'll have to do a tracheotomy, there's no other way."

The second EMS now had a different tube and a scalpel in his hands and a minute later Danny had the tube inserted in his neck to allow him to breathe. A bag was placed on the end of the tube and air pushed into Danny lungs. By now an IV had been started and they were almost ready to move Danny to the ambulance.

Steve, Chin and Kono had stood out of the way but still close enough to watch what was happening with Danny. Kono was wringing her hands together while Chin stood there calmly. Steve had a dark, foreboding look on his face. Duro was going to pay for this.

As the EMS turned the gurney to move Danny from the room his eyes opened. Steve was at his side in seconds.

"Danny? Danny can you hear me?" There was no response of any kind from Danny. No recognition showed in his eyes. Steve grabbed onto Danny's hand and ran with the gurney to the ambulance. "I'm coming with you." He said as they loaded Danny.

Neither EMS commented as one jumped in the back, Steve close behind him, and the other closed the doors and headed to the front.

The ride to the hospital was agonizing for Steve. Danny's eyes had closed again and the fact that he'd not recognised Steve was worrisome. Steve held Danny's hand and rubbed his thumb across the back in the hope that Danny would know he was there.

It was a short ride and soon Danny was rushed into a trauma bay and Steve was left to wait in frustration. He wanted to be with Danny, he knew how wrong this could all go. He'd seen it before in Afghanistan when a young soldier in his unit had hung himself.

Steve ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He'd been pacing the waiting room for more than half an hour when Chin and Kono entered.

"Any word yet?" Chin asked.

"No." was all Steve could get out.

"He'll be okay Steve." Kono said as she approached Steve and placed her hand on his arm. "He was alive and breathing. He'll be okay."

"No Kono. We don't know that. I've seen this before." Steve said quietly. "Danny could have brain damage or worse be brain dead."

"But he opened his eyes?" Kono asked.

"Yes, but there was no recognition there, they looked, well, blank." Steve breathed.

Chin, the man of reason, broke in now. "Let's wait and see what the doctors' say. There's no sense crossing bridges before we come to them now is there?" With that he took Kono's arm and led her to a seat. "Steve, sit down." Chin patted the chair next to him. "Things will not go any quicker for you pacing like that."

Steve came and sat but was up and pacing again within minutes. Chin just looked at him and sighed. If a doctor didn't come out soon Chin was sure that Steve was going to lose it.

Ten minutes later Chin was stood in front of Steve. He'd jumped up the moment he realised that Steve had lost any patience he had and was about to barge into the trauma room. "Stop! You'll do no good if you burst in there."

"I need to know Chin."

"We all do Steve. But we have to give the doctors time to figure things out."

Steve growled and flopped into a chair next to Kono. It was only then he realised she'd been very quiet and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Steve leaned over and pulled her close. "I'm sure he'll be okay Kono. He has to be."

"But you said."

"I know what I said and I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor. I shouldn't make any assumptions just because Danny failed to recognise me." Steve ran his hand down Kono's cheek to remove the tears. "Let's wait and see what the doctors say."

They didn't have to wait too much longer as a doctor that Steve was sure he recognised from a previous visit to the ER, walked in.

He obviously knew them as he walked right up to them and sat down across from Steve. "Commander McGarrett. Detective Williams is on his way to the ICU. You may see him when he's settled."

Steve was about to speak, but the doctor held up his hand. "First let me tell you he will live. Another few seconds and we'd be having a whole different conversation. Besides the injury to his neck he has some cracked and broken ribs not to mention the bruises on his face. We ran an EEG and there is brain activity which is a very good sign." Steve gave a relieved sigh.

But the doctor wasn't done yet. "The EMS technicians told me about the massage you did to the detective's neck Commander." Steve nodded. "You must have seen something like this before to know that there was a need to get the blood flowing to the brain?"

"Yes I have."

"Well I think you may have saved his life by your actions, but I must warn you, that there is still a very strong possibility of brain damage."

"But he woke up!" Kono whispered.

"Yes, and that's a good thing in itself. The longer he stayed unconscious the worse damage there was likely to be. Did he recognise anyone?"

"No." was all Steve could manage to say.

The doctor stood and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Don't give up hope just yet. Until Detective Williams wakes up we can't know the effect this will have on him."

Steve stood now. "Thanks doctor. I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"It's Dr. Fry. I treated Detective Williams a few months ago when he was caught in a tunnel under a building that exploded."

Steve sat down abruptly. That was a day he did not want to remember, at all. "We thought we'd lost Danny that day Dr. Fry. Please don't let that happen today."

"No I won't Commander. I'll have a nurse come and get you in a few minutes and you can see how he is for yourselves. Be aware that he is on a ventilator at the moment but it's purely precautionary as his throat was swollen shut from the trauma it suffered. We also have him on a light sedation to keep him calm when he wakes." The doctor had moved towards the door out of the waiting room as he spoke.

"When is he likely to wake?" Chin asked.

"That I can't tell you as it's up to him, but I hope it will be soon. Now excuse me I have other patients to see." With that the doctor was gone.

The three sat and looked at each other and no one said a word. They were all trying to come to terms with what Dr. Fry had said.

Kono reached over to Steve and took his hand. "You saved him Steve."

"Only if he comes out of this the same Danny he was before." Steve sighed. "What if I saved him only to have him brain damaged. What then?"

"Steve what did I tell you before? We haven't reached that bridge yet." Chin put his hand on top of Kono's. "We'll all see Danny through this, no matter what."

A few minutes later a nurse arrived to take them to Danny. Dr. Fry was in the room when they entered. "I've already had chairs brought in as I know from past experience that you'll all stay."

None of the three said anything they couldn't take their eyes off Danny. There was a ventilator hooked up to the tube that was still where the EMS had inserted it in Danny's neck. Above the tube was a mess of bruises and red abrasions from where the rope had been. Danny's face had bruises on both cheeks and Steve was sure there were bandages wrapped around his ribs under the sheet.

Steve was the first to move. He ignored the chairs and went and sat beside Danny on the bed. There was an IV in the back of both Danny's hands but that didn't stop Steve from gently lifting the right one and holding it. Kono mirrored his actions on the other side of the bed. Chin sat behind Kono and put his hand on Danny's leg.

Dr. Fry looked at the scene before him and smiled. With this kind of support and dedication he had no doubt that his patient would make a recovery. He just hoped it would be a full recovery. "Talk to him. The sooner he wakes the better for him." With that Dr. Fry left.

Kono ran her figures through Danny's hair then leant down and kissed his bruised cheek. "Come back to us Danny. You can't leave us alone with Super SEAL here. You're the only one he listens to."

"Yeah Danny." Steve said. "Listen to Kono because if you aren't okay then Duro is a dead man." With that Steve felt Danny's hand move within his. Steve's breath caught as he watched Danny's eyes struggle to open. "Come on Danny. You can do it. Open your eyes."

Danny's eyes cracked open briefly then slammed shut. Chin jumped up and dimmed the lights then came back and pushed the call button. Again Danny's eyes opened and this time they stayed open. Steve put himself directly in Danny's line of sight and waited for some recognition to show. Finally after blinking a number of times Danny's eyes focused on Steve's face.

Steve asked the question that burned inside him. "Danny. Do you know who I am? Squeeze my hand if you do. DO NOT try to talk." The slight squeeze from Danny brought a smile to Steve's face.

"That's excellent Detective Williams." Dr. Fry said from beside Steve. He'd arrived just as Steve asked Danny if he knew him. "Now I have a few questions for you, then we'll let you sleep some more."

**5-0**

Two day later Danny was off the ventilator and moved into a private room. He still wasn't allowed to speak and not happy about it. The bruises on his face and body were now livid colours and his ribs were healing. Steve had hardly left his side the whole time. Dr. Fry had given the happy news earlier that Danny had no discernable brain damage. The swelling in his throat was considerably less than even the previous day and soon would be gone. The marks on his neck would take a lot longer to fade away, but Dr. Fry assured them that they would fade.

Chin and Kono walked in as Danny tried to make Steve understand something by throwing his arms around. Steve, who usually understood Danny speak, was not able to figure it out this time. "Write it down Danny." Steve pushed a pad and pen towards Danny.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but Steve beat him too it. "No talking."

Chin had his tablet computer in his hands and plopped it on Danny's lap open to a communication program. "Here Danny use this. It's got a big key board so you don't have to worry about your "goofy thumbs" as you like to call them."

Danny picked up the tablet and typed. _"Thanks Chin."_ The mechanical voice made Danny smiled, he liked this.

"So what were you trying to tell me?" Steve asked.

Danny typed for a while then hit enter. _"I know I've seen Duro before somewhere. I just can't remember where but I think he knows you Steve. He spoke about you in a familiar way. So be careful until I can be there to watch your back."_

Before Steve could respond to Danny his phone rang. "McGarrett. Okay we'll be right there. HPD thinks they have Duro cornered down by the docks, let's go." Steve said to Chin and Kono. He turned to look at Danny. "There'll be an HPD officer outside your room until we catch Duro." The look on Danny's face spoke volumes. "Yes I know. I'll be careful." Danny just nodded as the three left his room.

A few short minutes later the windows to his room were rattled by an explosion out in the parking lot. Danny gasped. He just knew that something had happened to his team.

**TBC**

**A/N:** The reference the doctor makes to Danny being in a tunnel under an exploding building is in my story "My Fault". You don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one, but I do refer to it again in a later chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday but RL got in the way. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Danny had heard the thug rush in and tell Duro that Five-0 had found them. Through a haze he'd seen Duro open the tap full and heard him say "I so wanted to see you die Detective". The bucket filled quickly and the last thing Danny remembered were his feet leaving the ground.

On some level Danny knew that Steve had been there with him in the ambulance. He also knew that Steve had hardly left his side the whole time he'd been in the ICU, until now.

When the explosion happened outside Danny knew his team was involved. It couldn't be a coincidence that the explosion was within minutes of them leaving. Danny had gasped, not easy the way his throat felt. He pushed himself out of the bed and staggered to the window not even realising as the IV ripped out of his hand. Below he could see a truck blown apart and in flames and Danny was certain it was Steve's truck.

Danny sagged against the window, the sill the only thing holding him up. If Steve was inside the truck when it exploded Danny knew there was no way he'd have survived.

"Detective Williams you shouldn't be out of bed." Dr. Fry admonished as he entered the room. Then he saw the devastation on his patient's face and rushed to his side just as Danny started to collapse to the floor.

"Nurse! Nurse, get in here!" Dr. Fry called loudly. He needed help to get his patient up and back into his bed. The detective was rambling, all be it in a whisper. "No. No it can't be. Steve can't be dead." Dr. Fry had heard the explosion but hadn't realised it could have something to do with Five-0.

By now help had arrived in the form of the HPD officer stationed outside the door and a nurse. Dr. Fry soon had Danny settled back in his bed but Danny had other intentions. He tried to push himself up and out of bed again. "I have to go see what's happening outside." He said in a whispered voice. "I have to know what happened out there."

"I'm sorry Detective you can't. You're still not well." Dr. Fry looked at his patient and knew he needed to do something. "Look, I promise, I'll go find out what I can. But you have to rest here until I come back."

Once Danny calmed down Dr. Fry left the room. Before going he instructed the nurse to stay with Danny until he returned. He didn't want his patient to try and get up again.

There was pandemonium in the parking lot, but the doctor was eventually directed to talk to the sergeant in charge.

Sergeant Duke Lukela looked at the doctor in front of him and listened to his concerns regarding his patient and his need to know what had happened. "I'll come and speak to Danny in a minute doctor. This is not going to be easy on him."

When Duke entered Danny's room a few minutes later Danny watched the way he walked over to the bed. He just knew that Duke had bad news to tell him, his face gave away a lot. "Tell me Duke. I don't need any sugar coating, just the truth."

"Okay Danny." Duke said as he snagged a chair and sat besides the bed. Dr. Fry stayed in the room but stood by the door out of the way. He wanted to be there if his patient needed him.

"The truth is Danny we don't know what happened but we do know Steve wasn't in the truck when it exploded. It was empty. We think the bomb may have been on a timer."

Danny sighed in relief and then frowned. "A timer? Where's Steve?"

"That's just it Danny. We can't find him, or Chin, or Kono for that matter. I've called them all and it just goes straight to voicemail." Duke ran his hand down his face. "I wish I had something more for you, but I don't. We'll pull the video from the hospital security and see if we can find anything but it'll take time."

With a groan Danny started to get out of the bed. Dr. Fry came forward, but Duke beat him to it. "No Danny. You rest for now. There is nothing you can do at the moment and if we're going to find them we'll need your help later."

"He's right Detective. Rest now then maybe I can release you in a few hours."

"Okay doc I'll rest." Danny settled back against the pillows and sighed. "But I think it's time you called me Danny."

Duke got up to leave. "I'll come back when we've viewed the video and wrapped up the scene outside Danny."

"Thanks Duke." Danny whispered.

"No more talking Danny." Dr. Fry admonished. "You need to let your throat heal some more before you can talk. Now I know it's hard, but try to sleep for a couple of hours."

Danny nodded at the doctor then settled and closed his eyes. He didn't think he could sleep. He needed to know what had happened to his team. His heart had stopped when he'd seen Steve's truck and thought that Steve was in that inferno. Now he knew that Steve wasn't in the truck but he, along with the cousins, was missing. There was no way, short of sedation, that Dr. Fry was keeping him away from this. So slowly Danny eased himself out of bed, removed the IV the nurse had reinserted. Found his clothes and entered the bathroom. When he was dressed he retrieved his phone, badge and gun from where Steve had placed them and quietly left the room. The HPD officer frowned but followed Danny out of the hospital and drove him to Five-0 Headquarters. Once they arrived Danny sent him away, telling the officer he would be safe there.

**5-0**

Steve left Danny's room with the cousin's right behind him. As they exited the building their path was blocked by a van. Two men in suits with badges held up stood beside it. "Commander I'm Agent Chase, this is Agent Fellows. We urgently need to talk to you and your team."

"We don't have time right now Agents. HPD have the man we're after cornered and we need to get there." Steve said as he tried to go around the van.

"It's a trap Commander. That call was from Duro, not HPD." Steve stopped and looked at Agent Chase. "There's a bomb under your truck that will explode any minute now. We need you to come with us so Duro thinks he's succeeded. We have agent's who will ensure no one is near the truck when it explodes but we need to go now."

"Wait. What?" Kono exclaimed.

"Just come with us. We'll explain everything once you're safely away from here." Agent Fellows told them.

"I think we should go and listen to them Steve." Chin, the voice of reason, said.

"Okay. We'll give you an hour. Then we have to get back to work." Steve said as he climbed into the van.

"First I need you all to turn off your cell phones and remove the batteries. We can't risk anyone tracking you." Steve studied the agent for a few seconds, then removed his cell and did as requested. Chin and Kono doing the same once Steve nodded to them.

The van sped away seconds before the bomb under Steve's truck exploded.

They were taken to an FBI safe house and led into a room filled with equipment. One wall was covered with photos of Duro's men and even some of the Five-0 team.

Steve looked at the wall for a few seconds then turned to the Agents. "What does the FBI have to do with Duro? Why are you here?"

Agent Chase sat down at a desk and motioned for everyone to find seats. With a smile the agent continued. "The FBI has been after Duro for 15 years Commander. He first came to our attention when he left Columbia and moved to California. He was in California for over 10 years and we were never able to get even one good picture of him during that whole time. Then we thought he'd gone back to Columbia. The only picture we have is from an informant in Columbia and it is old and of poor quality. We've tried to enhance it, but still can't come up with a likeness to anyone."

Agent Fellows had left but now returned with coffee for everyone. Once they were all settled again Agent Chase continued. "Your team almost caught him a few days ago. Until then we had no idea he was in Hawaii. I'm sure you already know this, but Duro is a ruthless man and will not hesitate to come after you again if he thinks you survived that explosion."

"So what are you suggesting? That I hide from Duro?" Steve looked incredulous. "I don't hide from thugs like him."

"What I'm suggesting is that you lay low for a few days. We announce that you died in the explosion which will embolden Duro. If he thinks you are dead he may surface enough for us to find him. By us I mean your task force and the FBI jointly. We need to work together on this Commander I feel it's the only way."

Steve sat for a while and thought over what he'd been told. He wasn't sure he liked the FBI coming in and hijacking his case, but they had a point. Duro needed to be caught and made to pay for his crimes, especially for what he'd done to Danny.

"Danny." Steve groaned a look of anguish on his face.

Kono's breath caught. "I can't believe we forgot about Danny!"

"He'll think you're dead Steve." Chin said as he pulled his cell phone out and started to reassemble it.

"Wait!" Agent Fellows said urgently. "You can't call him without compromising the investigation. Agent Fellows alerted HPD to the fact you're alive and with us. They're already on board with the cover story that you died Commander. I'm sure they've let Detective Williams know what's going on."

Steve smiled. "Well I hope so because Danny will kill me and you too," Steve pointed at the agents, "if he finds out I'm not dead and he's believed I was for close to an hour."

"I know how to tell him so none of us has to die." Kono ventured with a grin. "That is if he doesn't already know."

Everyone looked at her and Steve waved impatiently for her to continue.

"We call Duke at HPD. Find out if Danny already knows and if not, have him go talk to Danny." Kono smiled. "Then we're off the hook and Danny would never kill Duke."

Chin laughed. "Great idea cuz." Chin looked at the agents. "Okay. You got a phone we can use?"

Agent Chase handed Chin a phone. They all watched as Chin called Duke and explained things to him and asked if he'd talked to Danny. But what Chin said next caused Steve to jump to his feet. "Danny checked himself out of the hospital? Where is he Duke? At headquarters without a police guard? He doesn't know and didn't pick up when you called? Damn!"

As Chin hung up Steve was already headed out the door. "Let's go we have to get to Danny. Duro could go after him."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews it makes the time it takes to do this worth while and every writer loves reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Wait Steve!" Agent Chase called. "You can't go. What if someone sees you?"

"I'm not about to leave my partner out there without protection." Steve growled as he stopped and turned back.

"Kono and I'll go get Danny and bring him here Steve." Chin said as he walked past Steve. "Duke said Danny's at the office. He should be safe there."

Kono put her hand on Steve's arm. "Boss why don't you call the Governor, and we'll be back in no time." She then followed Chin down the hallway.

"He better be safe, the idiot." Steve mumbled to himself as he picked the phone up off the desk to make the call to the Governor.

**5-0 **

Danny was at the smart table with all the files on Duro pulled up so he could go over them again in the hopes of finding something to lead him to the rest of his team. He'd been at it for well over an hour when a news alert popped up on the screen.

"It is with great regret that I must announce the death of Commander Steve McGarrett the leader of the Five-0 Task Force." Governor Denning stated. "Commander McGarrett was killed this morning when his vehicle exploded. The Five-0 Task Force will be suspended until further notice and HPD will run the investigation into the Commander's death. That's all for now."

Danny stared at the screen. "No, no, no. That can't be true. Steve can't be dead Duke said he wasn't in the truck." Danny turned and walked into Steve's office, sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Danny. Danny where are you?" Kono called as she ran into the offices Chin close behind her. On the screen the Governor was just leaving the podium and Kono realised that Danny would have seen the press conference. "Where is he Chin? We have to tell him about Steve."

They both looked around and Kono finally spotted Danny in Steve's office. Kono ran in and dropped to her knees in front of Danny placing her hands on his. "Danny listen to me Steve is not dead. Do you hear me Steve is not dead."

Danny looked up and the devastation on his face was replaced by anger. "What? What do you mean he's not dead? The Governor of Hawaii just announced his death Kono."

"Yes I know he did but it's all a plan to draw Duro out." Kono still held Danny's hands which were now on his knees.

Chin had walked in behind Kono. "If you'd stayed at the hospital or answered your phone Danny, HPD would have told you the FBI had taken us to a safe house. Come with us now Danny and we'll take you to where Steve is."

Danny looked at Chin and opened his mouth to tell him his phone was dead but his voice wasn't cooperating any longer. The doctor had told him he shouldn't talk and he guessed he was right. So Danny just nodded and tried to get to his feet but his healing ribs hurt. Kono put her hand under Danny's elbow and helped him get up off the couch. A look passed between the two cousins. They both knew that Danny should be going back to the hospital but they also knew that was not going to happen. So instead they took him to the FBI safe house and to Steve.

**5-0**

Steve had paced the hallway of the safe house for the last hour. Kono had called him to let him know that they had Danny but that wasn't enough. He really needed Danny to be here where he knew he would be safe.

When Danny walked in he looked tired. Steve had seen Kono help him out of the car. Steve expected Danny to say something but he just looked at Steve and then walked right by him. Steve looked at Chin and Kono who both shrugged their shoulders.

Agent Chase greeted Danny and offered him the use of a bedroom as it was more than apparent that Danny needed to get off his feet.

Danny walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Steve turned and asked, "Can he talk yet?" Kono just nodded yes. "Okay then." Steve crossed to the bedroom door, knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. He'd expected to find Danny on one of the two beds in the room but he stood in front of the window looking out. "Danny, are you alright?"

"No Steve. I'm not alright." Danny whispered back. "First I thought you were dead but Duke said you weren't in the truck. So I go to the office to try and find you and the Governor announces that you're dead. Do you know how that felt?"

"Yes Danny I do." Danny looked at Steve and realised that Steve did know how that felt because he'd been through the same thing himself not that long ago when Danny had "died" in a warehouse explosion.

"Okay I guess you do. Sorry." Danny's right arm was across his body to support his ribs. He started to feel dizzy and really needed to lie down but couldn't make his feet work.

Steve saw the colour drain from Danny's face and stepped forward to catch him as he began to fall. "You should still be in the hospital." Steve said as he helped Danny to the bed and lay him down.

"No, I'm safer here with you." Danny whispered.

"Then you have to stay in here and rest. Do you have pain meds?" Danny motioned to his pocket. Steve pulled out the bottle and after he read the label shook out two pills. "Here take these I'll get you a glass of water." Steve was back in seconds with the water and after Danny swallowed the pills he covered him with a blanket and left the room closing the door behind him. Danny was asleep in seconds.

Hours later Danny woke to see Steve sound asleep in the other bed that was in the room. A look at the window showed that it was night time. Danny really needed to go to the bathroom but as he tried to sit up he couldn't hold back a groan as his ribs protested. Steve was instantly awake and beside Danny in seconds. "What's the matter Danny?"

"Why must you always know everything?" Steve just watched and waited. "Okay I really need to go to the bathroom. Help me up."

Steve helped Danny to his feet. "You want me to come with you?" The look Danny gave him was all the answer he needed. "Okay I'll wait here then."

Before long Danny was back. "Do you have any food in the place? I'm starving."

"Come to the kitchen and I'll make you some breakfast. It's about time everyone else was up."

The smell of bacon and eggs had everyone up and in the kitchen for breakfast in no time. Once they were done they moved into the FBI's equipment room. Danny walked around and looked at all the photos until Steve brought him a chair and told him in no uncertain terms to sit down.

Chin linked the FBI's computer equipment into Five-0's and soon the screens were filled with information. Danny looked at the age enhanced picture of Duro that Kono had up on one of the monitors. "That's not him Kono."

"What?" Agent Fellows asked.

"That's not the man who had me beaten and then strung up." Danny said quietly but clearly.

Kono picked up a tablet and walked over to Danny. "Let's do a sketch of the man you saw and we'll see if it fits with anything we have." The two of them worked away at the sketch by themselves for a while until Danny's eyes started to close.

"That's it Danny. Time you had a rest." Steve approached Danny to help him up.

"I'll rest in a minute Steve. First you need to look at this sketch because I'm sure you know this man. He looks familiar to me but I can't place him." Danny held up the tablet with the sketch.

"Wait. That's one of my neighbours up at my dad's old cabin." Steve said excitedly.

"That's it. That's where I've seen him before." Danny sighed. "I saw him once when we were up there. You were talking to him down on the road. He lives in that big house down the road from you, doesn't he?"

"So who is he Steve? What's his name?" Kono asked.

"His name is Robert Valuso." Steve said as he reached out and helped Danny to his feet. "You guys look him up while I get Danny settled for a nap."

"Not a baby Steven." Danny leaned heavily on Steve as he guided him from the room.

"Maybe not but you do need a nap, partner." The door closed behind them so no one heard Danny's reply.

When Steve came back the computer screens were filled with information on Robert Valuso. "How well do you know this man?" Chin asked.

"Not very well at all, he bought the house while I was away. I only met him a few times when I went up there and he never actually met Danny at all."

"That's good then he doesn't know that Danny can identify him." Kono said.

Agent Chase walked over to a screen and pointed to something. "See this. He owns a freighter that is due to dock tomorrow in Honolulu harbour."

"That's how he brings in the drugs." Chin said. "We need to get eyes on him and come up with a plan to take him down."

"I'll go up there tonight and set up surveillance. Kono can come with me. The rest of you can watch the freighter and track the drugs once they're unloaded. If we can catch Duro with the drugs that would be a win win in my book." Chin and Kono looked at Steve. "What?" he said.

Chin sighed. "What about Danny?"

"He's asleep."

"Don't play dumb Steve. You know what I mean. He's going to want in on this and you know it."

"Well I guess I'll just have to find a way to keep him out of it. He's still injured and I'm not about to let him get hurt again."

"Good luck with that boss." Kono laughed.

"Yeah you'll need it." Chin laughed along with Kono.

When Danny heard the plan for Steve and Kono to sneak up to the cabin he immediately said he was going with them. Every argument Steve tried, failed until finally he had to agree that Danny could go. In the end Agent Fellows tagged along as they needed the extra hands to carry all the equipment. Once everything was set up Kono and Agent Fellows went to the two bedrooms and slept so they could take over from Steve and Danny later.

Danny sat in a comfortable chair in front of the monitors and watched Steve for a few minutes. "I know what you were trying to do you know."

"What was I trying to do Danny?"

"You were trying to protect me. You're worried that something else will happen to me."

"Yes I'm worried Danny. Your ribs are still healing and your voice still doesn't sound like you. While the bruises on you face look a lot better than they did, your neck still looks awful."

"Maybe so Steve but I'm still your partner and it's my job to watch your back." Danny held up his hand to stop Steve from speaking. "I know Kono is here and I agree she is good but she's not me. I need to be here."

"Okay Danny I understand. However, when we raid Duro's house you are to stay in this cabin no arguments. Agreed?"

Danny sighed, "Yes Steve, agreed."

**TBC**

**A/N:** So now you know who Duro is and how he knows Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Time to mix it up a little I think.

**Chapter Six**

Two days later the raid on Duro's house was all set to go. Steve couldn't believe the arrogance of the man. When the freighter docked the drugs were off loaded and transported to Duro's own home. Obviously he no longer considered Five-0 a threat with Steve "dead".

Over the last two days Steve had forced Danny to rest as much as possible. The result was that Danny felt almost normal and wanted in on the raid. The ensuing argument was epic, Kono told Chin when he arrived. In the end Steve won by reminding Danny that they had an agreement.

So instead Danny ensured that Steve had so much backup there was no chance anything would happen to any of the team, but especially to Steve.

The house was big and sprawling so SWAT took a frontal approach while Five-0, with HPD backup, came in from the back. The FBI covered the sides and HPD had the road blocked to traffic. There was no way anyone would get away this time, Danny was sure of that. He had a birds eye view as Steve's cabin looked down on Duro's property.

When the first shots were fired it took everything Danny had in him not to run out and go help his team. But he'd promised Steve he'd stay back until the house was secured and he knew he couldn't break that promise.

**5-0**

Steve, Chin and Kono entered the back of the house and crept through the kitchen. They could hear voices to their left and what sounded like a TV. There were five men in the room all in various stages of relaxation while they watched a basketball game. Not one of the men had time to draw a weapon as they were surrounded by Five-0 and HPD. "Wow that was too easy." Kono commented.

HPD cuffed the men and two officers were left to guard them while the rest of the group started towards the front of the house where gunfire had erupted. SWAT had breached the front and immediately run into trouble. The fight was fierce until Steve's team arrived from behind and surprised Duro's men. There had been six men, two surrendered after four of their group went down. One SWAT officer was slightly injured. The rest of the house was cleared by SWAT and HPD while Steve, Chin and Kono checked each man, but none of them was Duro.

"What the hell!" Steve exclaimed. "He was here. Where is he?"

"He must have got out Steve. Maybe he left and no one saw him go." Chin responded.

Before Steve could answer his phone rang. He looked at the display and sighed as he put it to his ear. "Yes Danny?"

Danny had watched from his vantage point and when he saw EMS go into the house he had to know who'd been injured. His first call was to Duke who was in charge at the command post set up just outside the gates to Duro's property. Duke filled him in on what had gone down during the raid and told him that it was a SWAT officer that had been shot. With a sigh Danny thanked him and then called Steve.

"Tell me you found Duro Steve."

"Yes we're all fine Danny. Thanks for asking. And no we didn't find Duro; he's not here."

"I know you're all fine Steve, I already spoke to Duke. I'm coming over there." Danny was already at the door to the Camaro as he spoke.

"No Danny. You agreed to stay there. We have lots of officers here who can search this place you don't need to come."

"Too late I'm on my way and I only agreed to stay out while the raid took place." With that Danny hung up on Steve.

Kono and Chin watched as Steve thrust his phone into his pocket and turned to watch the front door of the house. They hadn't heard the conversation but both could guess that Danny had decided it was time he was there with them.

"The raid is over and HPD's cleared the house." Chin stated.

Steve gave him what Danny would call his SEAL death stare and then turned back as they all heard the Camaro pull up out front. Danny walked through the door a few seconds later and the look on his face dared Steve to say anything. But instead of approaching Steve he walked over to the SWAT officer who was about to be taken away by EMS and spoke to him briefly. By the time Danny turned back and approached his team Steve had calmed down somewhat.

Danny looked at Chin and Kono then walked up to Steve. He'd learned on the Discovery Channel that poking a bear with a stick was a bad thing to do and right now Steve was an angry bear. In a quiet calm voice Danny said, "Let's find Duro and end this thing babe." Then he waited.

Steve blinked a few times as he stared at Danny then he seemed to deflate and a sigh escaped. Danny had watched for just such a reaction from Steve. Only then did he touch him by placing his hand on Steve's forearm and saying, "Where is Duro's office? I think we should start there don't you?"

Danny's touch grounded Steve and he realised something he already knew. He was not going to win this argument with his partner so he may as well admit defeat and move on.

"Okay Danny you can stay but there'll be someone with you at all times while you're here and that's final. Do I make myself clear?"

Danny smiled, "Yes Mom. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Steve raised his eyebrows and smiled back at Danny. "Good. Duro's office is over there, Kono go with him. I'll be there as soon as Chin and I have interrogated the prisoners."

Danny gestured at Kono to go ahead of him to the office but they were stopped by one last order from Steve. "Kono, he is not to do anything that would set back his recovery in anyway."

"Yes boss." Kono answered while Danny just rolled his eyes.

**5-0**

An hour later Danny had to admit there was nothing. No files, no sign of Duro and both Danny and Kono were frustrated. Steve and Chin have not returned and the house had emptied out except for the two Five-0 teammates.

Danny was tired. He'd hate to admit it to Steve but he was not yet well enough for an extended search like this. His ribs ached and he decided to sit down on the couch in Duro's office and rest for a couple of minutes.

"You okay brah?" Kono asked concerned.

"Yeah just a little tired is all."

"Your ribs are hurting?" Kono pushed.

"Just aching a little." Seeing the look on Kono's face he continues, "I'm fine. No need to tell Steve about this okay? I'll rest for a few minutes and then we'll leave."

"Okay, but if he finds out I'm going to tell him you ordered me to be quiet." Kono laughed.

Danny leaned back and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes while Kono continued to poke around in Duro's computer. When he opened his eyes again Danny saw a flash of light up in the corner of the ceiling. He sat up straighter and looked closer at where the light had been. "Kono up there in the corner I saw something flash."

Kono got a chair and walked over to have a closer look. "Hey brah there's a camera hidden up here. Maybe we can tap into the feed." Kono got back down and returned to the computer. Danny walked over and stood behind her to watch.

"Hey look at this," Kono said triumph in her voice.

The screen lit up with four separate camera feeds, two outside, one front, one back, the one in the office, and another in the entranceway. Kono taped a few more keys then said, "These are being fed to a remote location as well as here Danny."

"That's how he escaped. He saw the assault teams before they even breached and somehow got away." Danny looked around a puzzled frown on his face. "Or did he? You know, Kono, I think he's still here."

Danny walked around the desk and stood in full view of the camera. "Duro I know you can see me and we will find you." Just then his phone rang. "Yes Steven? I'm not overdoing it and my babysitter will tell you that."

"Danny, shut up and listen. One of Duro's men just told us that the place is rigged with explosives. You and Kono have to get out now." Steve voice was almost frantic. "It's not safe Danny get out."

Danny caught Kono's arm and was already moving her towards the door before Steve finished speaking. "Kono we have to get out of here now!" The urgency in his voice was all Kono needed to force her into action. The two run from the house and jump into the Camaro still parked out front. Danny started the car and turned it to head down the driveway.

Meanwhile Steve and Chin both run from the HPD Command Post but as they reached the driveway the house exploded in an enormous fireball knocking both men to the ground.

The Camaro was less than halfway down the driveway when the house exploded and the blast picked it up and threw it to the side.

**A/N:** Okay I know, I'm mean. This time it's not just Danny but Kono as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **It's time to meet Duro again. He's a nasty piece of work this guy.

**Chapter Seven**

The Camaro had ended up in the ditch beside the driveway at a forty-five degree angle. Neither Kono nor Danny had the time to put their seatbelts on before the explosion and both were thrown around and knocked unconscious by the blast.

Kono ended up sprawled across the center console her top half resting against Danny who was lying against the drivers' door.

Steve jumped up from where he lay and raced to the Camaro, Chin close behind him. Neither man was injured by the blast, but both were worried about the two occupants of the car.

The angle of the car meant that they'd have to go in through the passenger side, so while Chin held the door open Steve climbed in. He checked the pulse on both his teammates and sighed in relief. "They both have strong pulses Chin. How long to EMS arriving?"

"They're here Steve," Chin said.

Steve had to exit the car to allow EMS in to extract Kono, then Danny. Kono was conscious before EMS got her out and actually walked to the ambulance under her own power. Chin was close by her side with a hand under her elbow for support if necessary.

Danny was carried from the Camaro and placed on a gurney. He had a cut on the left side of his forehead where it had connected with the side window of the car. Steve walked alongside and climbed in the back of the ambulance as the gurney was loaded in. Kono sat next to Steve, but neither spoke as the EMS Technician worked on Danny. The trip to the hospital was quiet and uneventful.

Dr Fry was on duty and not at all pleased to see Danny back in his hospital. Steve was made to wait outside the trauma rooms and paced until Chin arrived. Shortly after Kono came out and sat with them.

"I'm fine. The doctor cleared me. It was just a bump on the head, no concussion."

Chin looked about to say something then thought better of it. Steve placed his hand on Kono's knee and said, "I'm glad you're alright Kono. I want you to go home and rest though."

Kono looked like she was about to argue when Dr Fry walked in and took a seat across from the three teammates.

"How is he doc?" Steve asked.

"Surprisingly well considering," Dr Fry replied. "No concussion. The cut on his head needed a couple of stitches. He did bruise his ribs again, but he'll be fine. In fact I'll be releasing him shortly."

There was a collective sigh from Steve, Chin and Kono.

Less than an hour later Danny walked through the doors from the trauma rooms and smiled at Kono who jumped up to greet him. "Glad you're okay babe. Dr Fry told me they'd already released you."

"Thanks Danny I'm fine," Kono responded as she gave Danny a gentle hug.

Steve and Chin stood next to Kono. Chin put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Good to see you walk out of there brah."

"Thanks Chin," Danny said, but he was looking at Steve.

"We'll take you and Kono home Danny," Steve said. "I don't want to see either of you before tomorrow."

"Nope, I don't think so Steve," Danny said as he headed towards the exit. "I'm fine so you can take me back to Duro's house. There's something I want to check out."

"Danny you should be home resting." An impressive bruise had started to develop around the stitches on Danny's forehead.

"Steven. Either you take me or I'll find my own way, but I'm going back to the house." With that Danny left as three pairs of stunned eyes followed him.

"You better go catch up to him and we'll give him a ride Steve," Chin said. "Then I'll come back after I take Kono home."

"Forget that Chin," Kono said as she too headed for the exit. "If Danny can go back to the house so can I."

Steve and Chin looked at each other and then followed their two teammates.

**5-0**

When they arrived at the burnt out mess that had been Duro's house Danny checked with the fire chief to see if they could safely enter the ruins. On being given permission he headed directly for where Duro's office had been, Steve close behind him.

Chin and Kono followed them in. "What is it that you need to check out Danny?" Chin asked. "There's not much left."

"No, but if I'm right we'll find something interesting."

"If you're right about what, Danny?" Kono asked. "What did you see that I missed?"

By now they'd picked their way through the rubble and Danny had stopped before a mess of steel that looked like a box. "This," Danny pointed to the steel. "This, I'm sure, is the remains of a Dumbwaiter."

Steve looked at the steel, then Danny. "A what? A Dumbwaiter? Why would Duro have a Dumbwaiter in his office?"

"Because, genius, it was a way for him to get down into the bunker I'm sure he has below this house." Danny replied. "We need ground penetrating radar, or a thermal camera might do." Danny pointed at the floor then turned and headed back out of the rubble. "Oh and we should find the architect who built this house."

"Where does he come up with this stuff?" Steve asked as he hurried to catch up with Danny.

"Years of police training Steve," Danny laughed. "You may not have Dumbwaiters here on this hellhole of an island you call home. But back in Jersey there's a lot of buildings that still have, and use them."

** 5-0**

Duro had been lucky; he was in his office just before the raid took place on his home. He'd seen the two groups approaching front and back, but instead of warning his men he'd gathered some papers and climbed into the Dumbwaiter. He descended into the reinforced bunker he'd had built below the house and, after sending the Dumbwaiter back up, sealed the shaft. The gunfire had just been audible through the thick steel of the structure. Everything he needed to survive was in the bunker including a live feed from the cameras.

He'd watched everything that happened until he realised that it was McGarrett who'd lead the raid at the back of the house. In a fit of temper he'd slammed the lid on his computer closed and when he again had the camera feed up and working McGarrett was gone. The office camera showed Detective Williams and his female colleague searching his office.

When he'd learnt the Detective had survived the hanging Duro had almost gone to the hospital to attempt to finish what he'd started. Then his sense of self preservation took over and he'd thought better of it. But now with McGarrett having also escaped the death he'd planned for him Duro was livid. "You'll not survive this time Detective. It's a shame McGarrett isn't with you instead of the lovely Ms Kalakaua."

The control for the explosives set around his house was on the other side of the room so Duro didn't see Danny rush Kono out of the office. "Goodbye Detective," Duro said as he pushed the button. The explosion shook the room and Duro ducked in reaction to it. Then he stood and walked back over to his computer. "Now let's see how McGarrett and HPD react to that," he said.

Duro typed in a few commands and soon had two more camera feeds up on his computer. One was from the end of the driveway and looked back towards the house. The other was a lot closer at the back and also pointed at the house. In fascination, Duro watched as Danny and Kono were removed from the Camaro and taken to the hospital, McGarrett going with them. "I'm beginning to think you have nine lives Detective," Duro said.

Later Duro saw the Five-0 team come back and, lead by Detective Williams, head straight for his office. He watched as the detective indicated the steel structure of the Dumbwaiter left behind and then point at the floor. "Damn, that man's too smart for his own good." Duro snarled. "Time I got out of here I think."

**5-0**

Steve caught up to Danny as he walked down the driveway. "Hey, I still have that thermal camera in my truck up at the cabin. I'll go get it if you rest in the command post while I'm gone. Deal?"

Danny knew Steve was worried about him and if he was honest the pain in his ribs was worse. So he agreed, "I'll wait in the Command Post, that'll give me time to up date the FBI, I saw Agent Fellows go in there when we arrived."

Steve sighed and shook his head, "Okay, but at least sit down while you do that, please?"

"Yes Mom, I'll sit," Danny laughed. "Now get going because I'm sure Duro has an escape plan."

With a wave Steve headed towards an HPD cruiser to get a ride up to his cabin. Duro would not elude them again if Steve had anything to say about it. The man needed to pay for what he'd done to Danny.

TBC

**A/N:** So no big cliffhanger this time, I'm saving that for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **You guys are great I love all the reviews so please keep it up and review some more.

**Chapter Eight**

Chin tracked down the architect that drew up the plans for Duro's house, only to learn that the man had died in a car accident shortly after completion along with the contractor who built the house. Their deaths had been ruled as accidental, but now Chin had to wonder. If there was a bunker under Duro's house then maybe he'd eliminated anyone who knew of its existence.

When Steve came back with the thermal camera the Five-0 team, along with Agent Fellows, all trooped into the rubble. Steve hadn't missed the grimace of pain from Danny as he exited the Command Post. "You okay Danny?" Steve asked as he walked close beside him.

"I'm fine Steven. You don't have to hover over me." Danny groused as he moved further away from Steve.

Steve watched as his partner walked away. He knew Danny should be home resting but he also knew he'd never agree to that. With a sigh Steve used the camera to scan the floor of the office but found no heat signatures.

"Danny there's no heat source below us that this camera can pick up," Steve said in frustration.

Danny stood beside the steel frame of the Dumbwaiter while Chin moved pieces of debris aside. "Bring that thing over here Steve" Danny said as he waved his arm.

Steve walked over to Danny and looked at the area Chin had cleared. There was a steel plate about six inches below floor level. When he pointed the camera at the hole there was a definite sign of heat loss around the plate.

"Whoa," Steve said. "There's something down below that plate. Okay let's get something to remove this thing then we can get down there and find Duro."

"That plate is made of steel Steve, how do you suggest we remove it?" Chin asked

Steve turned and headed back to the front of the house. "I've got a couple of charges in the Command Post that should work. I'll be right back."

Danny watched Steve walk away but the look on his face told anyone who knew him that he was holding something back. When Steve returned Danny couldn't help himself. "Now you keep explosive charges everywhere Steve? You just have to blow something up don't you babe?"

"Yep. Got these last week and I've been looking for somewhere to try them out," Steve said with a big grin on his face. "Everyone stand back."

"Wait Steve," Danny walked up to Steve and put a hand on his arm. "Duro must have an escape plan. Remember the tunnel out of the warehouse that I managed to get into to escape the explosion?" Steve nodded. "What if Duro has the same kind of tunnel? Before you blow that," Danny pointed at the steel plate. "We should try to figure out where the exit might be."

"Danny's right Steve," Chin said as he too walked up to Steve. "That could be why Duro had the architect and contractor killed. He's too smart not to have an exit somewhere. If we could figure out where then maybe we can catch Duro as he comes out."

Kono approached her three teammates with her computer in hand. "I've got up an aerial shot so maybe that will help." Everyone studied the view Kono had and Danny and Steve both pointed to the same spot at the same time. "Here!" They chorused.

Chin looked a little closer at the picture. "You're right, that vegetation looks newer that the rest and there's a dirt track leading right to that spot but goes no further."

"Why don't Chin and I go there with HPD and you can blow the plate when we get there babe?" Danny asked.

"No. I think you should stay in the Command Post Danny. Kono can go with Chin."

"What? No. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine Steve? Stop acting like my mother."

"You are not fine Danny. You've only been released from the hospital a little over an hour. I think you should sit this one out."

"I'm fine Steven. My ribs hurt a little but nothing I can't deal with and there is no way I'm staying behind." Danny spun around and walked away. Chin shrugged at Steve and turned to follow. Kono looked at Steve then followed Danny and Chin.

Steve rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. Agent Fellows put his hand on Steve's arm. "I don't think you're going to win that battle Commander. Let's get ready to blow that plate shall we?"

"Yeah," Steve said wearily.

It didn't take long for everyone to be in position. Chin and Kono both put themselves close to Danny. Nothing would happen to their friend if they could help it

The day was just about to turn to night when Steve blew the charges he'd attached to the steel plate. A ladder was lowered into the hole below the plate and Steve along with the FBI and HPD swarmed into the bunker.

There was no one there. The bunker was empty. "Damn it. Duro must have already escaped." Agent Chase exclaimed.

"Let's find the other exit then we'll know for sure," Steve said as he walked around the edges of the bunker.

"Steve. What's going on?" Danny asked through the earwig in Steve's ear.

"Duro's not here Danny. He's either on his way out to you now, or he's already gone."

"It doesn't look like anyone has been out here in a long time Steve," Chin chimed in. "Duro has to still be in the tunnel."

"We're looking for the entrance in here, but it's well hidden. Can you see the exit at your end?" Steve said as he ran his hands over the wall on the side of the bunker where they figured the exit should be.

Outside two HPD officers had moved in and were uncovering the exit while the rest kept their guns trained on the door that was exposed

"I think I'll wait out here Chin," Danny said his left arm pressed against the ribs on that side. "I'd be a liability right now and I'll not put any of you in danger."

Kono put her hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed. "Okay brah. We'll leave a couple of officers out here with you."

"Be safe, both of you."

"We will," Chin and Kono both said together as they moved towards the door along with most of the HPD officers.

"We have the exit uncovered Steve," Chin reported. "Kono and I are moving in. Danny's agreed to wait outside for now."

"Okay. I've found the other end of the tunnel and we're moving in from this end. Be careful." Steve eased the panel he'd found open to reveal the tunnel as he spoke.

**5-0**

Duro set his exit plan in motion but it would take time. Time he wasn't sure he had as he watched the activity around the top of the Dumbwaiter.

The helicopter his men would bring to pick him up was a half hour away and as he watched one group leave while the other got ready to enter his bunker he knew he was running out of time.

Duro grabbed the backpack he had already prepared and picked up a semiautomatic rifle. He entered the tunnel and closed the access panel behind him. As he made his way towards the exit he cursed the Five-0 team under his breath. No other group had ever gotten this close to him before. He wished he'd have a chance to kill them all before he left, but he'd settle for either McGarrett or Williams at this point.

When Duro reached the end of the tunnel he looked through the opening in the door and saw HPD and the members of Five-0 waiting for him.

Duro smiled and turned back the way he'd come satisfied that they'd only found the one exit. He made a sharp left into a pitch black tunnel that was not easy to see. In fact Duro believed that if you didn't know it was there, you'd never see it.

He proceeded slowly down the tunnel until it again made a sharp left turn and ended in another door. This time there were no HPD waiting.

Duro checked his watch. His men should be here soon and he'd escape to come back and take his revenge on Five-0 another day.

Right on time his cell chirped with a text message, and Duro eased open the door and exited the tunnel. He could hear the chopper as it came closer but it passed right over him as it made its way towards the other exit. With a curse Duro waved his arms in the air, but it was too late the helicopter was already approaching the wrong exit.

**5-0**

Danny hated to wait outside while his teammates went into danger without him but he knew that with his bruised ribs this was the best place for him. Also he figured he'd pushed his partner far enough, he didn't need him really mad at him for going into a dangerous situation when he wasn't a hundred percent.

The sound of an approaching helicopter made Danny look up. They hadn't asked for any air support and he hoped it wasn't a news crew who'd gotten wind of the operation taking place. The helicopter was unmarked and Danny immediately became suspicious of its purpose in being here at this time. Before he could react gunfire erupted and one of the HPD officers went down. Danny and the other officer turned and ran towards the tree line and cover but they were too far away.

Danny managed, "Helicopter! We're under attack. We need …" Then he felt several bullets hit across the back of his Kevlar vest, a burning pain in his shoulder and he fell just short of the trees. The other HPD officer went down at the same time. As his world faded to black Danny's only thought was, I'm sorry Steve.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Oh no I did it again, poor Danny. This time it wasn't even my husbands idea it was mine I just couldn't resist hurting Danny one more time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The two FBI agents and most of the HPD officers stayed in the bunker to complete their search. Chin and Steve met halfway along the tunnel. "No sign of Duro, Chin. He must have already left," Steve growled. "We missed him."

"No I don't think so Steve. There's no sign of anyone exiting this tunnel. Maybe Danny was wrong and Duro wasn't in the bunker at all."

"Hey! Over here," Kono called before Steve could say anything. "There's another tunnel leading off of this one."

Steve walked over to where Kono stood and shone his flashlight at the floor and then down the tunnel. "Looks like only one set of prints. Okay Kono. You go that way and we'll go out this way and maybe we can sandwich Duro between us outside."

"Yeah he'll have to head towards the road. There's nothing the other way for miles." Chin said as he turned back towards the exit of the tunnel.

Steve sent half the HPD officers with Kono the rest followed Chin and Steve.

They were within feet of the exit and could hear the helicopter outside when Danny's radio message came. Steve sprinted the last few feet and burst through the door as Danny fell.

"Danny!" Steve yelled as he ran to his partner's side. He gave no thought to the danger from the helicopter his only concern was to pull Danny to safety.

Chin was close behind Steve as he exited the tunnel. He immediately saw the danger Steve was in and brought up his shotgun. The helicopter was turned so the gunman had a clear shot of the area in front of the tunnel. Chin trusted HPD to take out the gunman. He aimed at the rotor on the tail of the helicopter and fired twice. Both shots hit their intended target and the helicopter banked sharply, but not before Chin saw the gunman fall forward out of the machine as he was hit by the barrage of gunfire from HPD. Seconds later there was a huge explosion as the helicopter struck the ground and burst into flames.

Steve was beside Danny when he heard the blasts from Chin's shotgun and looked up in time to see the helicopter veer off. He threw himself over his prone partner as the blast sent pieces of debris flying in all directions.

Chin and the men around him hit the ground fast. Then Chin was up and running to Steve. "Steve! You okay brah?"

"Yeah I'm fine Chin. Go help Kono. Duro may still be out there somewhere."

"You don't think he was on that helicopter?"

"I don't think we'd be that lucky Chin. Search this whole area. I'll take care of Danny and the other injured." Steve already had his phone to his ear as he called for ambulances to be sent to them.

Chin left three HPD behind with Steve as they'd been hit by debris and luckily only seemed to have minor wounds.

Steve now had time to check his partner. A line of bullet holes spread across Danny's back from just below his left shoulder to high on his right shoulder. Steve counted six holes total and he could see five bullets stopped by the Kevlar. The sixth bullet had somehow managed to punch through and enter Danny's right shoulder. Steve rolled Danny just enough so he could slide his hand in the front of the vest to check for an exit wound. There was none.

The movement caused Danny to groan and slowly open his eyes. He looked at Steve's worried face and whispered. "I'm sorry Steve. I wasn't fast enough to make it to cover."

"It's okay Danny. You're going to be okay." Steve stood so he could remove his vest, then his shirt leaving just his T-shirt on. He knelt back down next to Danny and folded the shirt before sliding it under his head. "Now lie still. EMS is almost here. I need to go check the HPD officers who were with you."

Danny gave a weak nod and closed his eyes. Right now all he could do was concentrate on breathing slowly to ease the pain in his back and shoulder.

Steve checked the man closest to Danny. None of the bullets had penetrated his vest, but he was still unconscious and his breathing was shallow. There was an HPD officer next to him with only minor shrapnel wounds to his arm. Steve turned to him and said, "Release his vest so he can breathe better. I'll go check the other man."

The other officer, the first one hit when the helicopter opened fire, was dead. Steve could tell before he even reached the man. A bullet had caught him in the neck and judging by the amount of blood soaked into the ground Steve figured an artery had been hit. The man would have died in seconds but Steve checked for a pulse anyway. There wasn't one.

With a sigh Steve walked back to Danny and knelt down beside him again. "How are you doing Danny?"

"I've been better," Danny groaned through the pain. "Can you take this vest off me please it's really hard to breathe it feels so tight."

"Okay. But I'll have to roll you over. Are you sure you don't want to wait for EMS?"

"No just do it. Besides lying like this isn't helping my ribs any."

Steve sat down beside Danny and lifted him slightly as he rolled him to avoid any pressure on his bruised ribs. He released Danny's vest and flipped it up and off before he laid Danny back against his leg. Then he applied pressure to the wound using the shirt from under Danny's head.

Danny held his breath through the whole process and then released it as Steve settled him against his leg. "Thanks Steve. I feel like I can breathe now."

"Just relax Danny EMS will be here soon I can hear their sirens."

"Did you get Duro?" Danny asked as he looked up at Steve.

A look crossed Steve's face that Danny wasn't sure he could name then it was gone. "Chin and Kono have gone to look for him. We're not sure if he was in the helicopter. He certainly wasn't in the bunker or the tunnel."

"He wasn't in the helicopter Steve. I'm sure of that. There was only the pilot and the gunman." Danny tried to sit up. This wouldn't do. Duro couldn't escape them again.

Steve put his hand on Danny's chest to hold him in place. "Stay down. You're in no shape to go after Duro. The only place you are going is to the hospital."

"You should have gone with Chin. I can see how much you want to be out there looking for Duro."

"Not as much as I want to be here with you Danny. There's no way I could go with Chin when I needed to make sure you were alright." Steve closed his eyes then opened them again to look directly into Danny's eyes. "I thought I'd lost you again Danny. You have got to stop doing this I'm not sure how many more scares like that I can take."

Danny smiled and put his hand over Steve's where it still lay on his chest. "I'm sorry Steve. It's been a bad few days hasn't it?"

Steve smiled back then looked up as he heard, then saw, Chin and Kono approaching through the trees. His smile was even brighter as he looked back down at Danny. "It has but it looks like the cousins got their man."

**5-0**

Duro yelled in frustration as his men flew away from him. He pulled out his phone and called them but it was too late. The sound of gunfire could be heard clearly and he received no answer. He ran off into the trees as he heard people running towards the exit of the tunnel. It was twilight and if he could evade them maybe he could reach the road and call for a pick up, again.

Kono came out of the entrance to the tunnel cautiously but there was no one in sight. Even though it was starting to get dark she could clearly see the signs of where Duro had gone into the trees and so she directed the men with her to spread out and follow. She knew that Chin was coming from the other direction and hoped that Duro would be caught between them.

"Chin, Duro is headed in your direction and we're not far behind him. Be careful!" Kono said through her com unit.

"Right cuz," Chin replied.

In the end the takedown was easy. Duro was trapped between them and he knew he had no chance against the number of people surrounding him so he simply gave up.

Kono cuffed him and read him his Miranda Rights then turned to Chin with a worried look. "Everyone alright back there?" Kono nodded back towards the other entrance.

"No. Danny and the two officers we left out there are all down and three more officers were hurt when the helicopter exploded. We need to get back there." Chin grabbed Duro and pushed him ahead of them as they all started back towards Steve and Danny.

As they came out of the trees Chin and Kono looked to Steve and Danny. The fact that Danny was hurt again worried them both but he seemed to be awake and talking to Steve which caused both cousins to sigh in relief.

Danny looked up as Chin brought Duro closer. He would really have loved to take the man into custody himself but he didn't think Steve would let him up anytime soon. So with a grin he looked up at Steve and said, "Book him Steve-o."

"That's my line Danny," Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah but I beat you to it. Wait. I know." Danny looked from Steve to Kono and back, Steve smiled. "Book him Kono." They said in unison.

Chin and Kono both laughed as they lead a sullen Duro away. They'd just put Duro in a squad car when three ambulances arrived. EMTs spread out to look after the injured men.

Danny and the other officer who'd been shot were put on stretchers and taken to different ambulances. Steve watched as an IV was started and oxygen administered to Danny. His shirt was removed and a pressure dressing placed over the wound in his shoulder. Steve could see the impressive bruises already starting to form across Danny's back.

The ambulance was now ready to leave so Steve climbed in and sat beside Danny. "I'm coming with you," he said as he looked at the EMT still working on Danny. "Figured you would be Commander," The man replied.

Danny smiled behind the mask and raised his hand so Steve could take it. "Thanks babe," was all he said.

"You're welcome partner," Steve replied.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So we're coming to the end of my husbands plot only one chapter left now. I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying this. Please leave a review if you are.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay this is the final chapter. It's been a blast. Once again I'd like to thank JazzieG for all the work she did on this story as it made it so much better.

**Chapter Ten**

Dr Fry was in the ER when the ambulance arrived. "Not again!" He said when Danny was unloaded.

"I'm afraid so," Steve said. "But we have Duro so this will be the last time."

"Good. I was beginning to think we'd have to dedicate a room for Five-0 the number of times you guys have been here in the last while." Danny was whisked away through the ER doors while Dr Fry was talking. Steve moved towards the chairs in the waiting room. "Where are you going Commander?"

"To wait for Danny of course, I know you'll not let me back there until you're ready."

"No you're right, not normally. But it looks to me like you are in need of my services as well as your partner." Dr Fry said as he walked up to Steve.

"What? No I'm fine. Danny's the one who was shot." Steve frowned as he looked at Dr Fry.

"Then why do you have so much blood on the back of your arm?" Dr Fry asked pointing to Steve's left arm.

"I do? It must be Danny's."

Dr Fry walked behind Steve to get a better look at his arm. "Nope it's your blood Commander. There's a piece of something embedded in your arm. Come with me and I'll have a nurse clean this up so we can see about removing it."

Steve followed the doctor through the ER doors and into a room. "Now wait here, someone will be with you very soon. I'll go check on Danny and come back in a little while."

Half an hour later Steve's arm was bandage and he was released to wait for Danny. As he walked into the waiting room Chin jumped to his feet.

"What on earth happened, Steve? Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?"

"I didn't realise I was Chin. There was no pain, well not until the doctor decided to remove a piece of shrapnel from my arm anyway." Steve rubbed his arm. "Good as new now though."

"It was shrapnel from the helicopter?" Chin asked. "When you threw yourself over Danny?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Dr Fry walked out just as Steve settled into a chair. "You can see Danny now. The bullet only just penetrated his shoulder so I was able to remove it without sending him to the OR. He can go home as soon as his pressure stabilizes and the fluids he's hooked up to have finished transfusing."

Steve had stood as soon as the doctor appeared. Now he sighed in relief. "That's good Dr Fry. The bullet penetrated his vest but it must have slowed it down. Thank God the other five were stopped."

"Yes." Dr Fry agreed. "He'll be really sore for quite some time and already has an impressive array of bruises across his back. Come with me and I'll take you to him."

Danny was sat on a gurney with a nurse about to help him put on a hospital gown. Steve and Chin could see the white bandage wrapped around his right shoulder and the bruises still spread across his ribs from his previous injuries. The angry red marks around his neck from being strung up stood out against the light blue of the hospital gown. "Hey." He said as Steve and Chin walked up to the gurney.

Steve was so glad that Danny was okay he couldn't keep a smile from his face.

"What's the goofy smile for Steve?" Danny asked.

"You know that Dr Fry thinks they should have a room just for you, right?" Steve admonished.

"Yeah Danny we have got to stop meeting like this," Chin joined in as he too smiled.

"It's not like I planned it, or even want to be here. So stop it, both of you." Danny retorted.

It was then Danny realised that Steve's arm was bandaged. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed at Steve.

"Nothing, I'm fine Danny," Steve said and tried to change the subject. "So they'll be releasing you in a little while?"

"Did you know he was injured Chin?" Danny asked as he ignored Steve's attempt to distract him.

"Nope," Chin answered.

"So you're hurt but you don't tell anyone? The EMT could have looked at that in the ambulance on the way over here. But no Mr, I don't need help I'll fix it myself later, McGarrett ignores the pain to make sure everyone else is treated first, right?" Danny had so much more he wanted to say but the goofy smile on Steve's face stopped him. "What?" he said instead.

"Danny it's so good to hear you rant at me like that it's worth a little pain." Steve pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed looking like he wanted Danny to continue his rant.

But Danny was done for now. He simply said, "Have I told you you're an idiot lately Steven?"

"Nope but I guess you just did."

Chin and Dr Fry smiled at each other then both left the room. Dr Fry to see other patients and Chin to call Kono and let her know what was going on with Danny and Steve.

Two hours later Danny was released and as he and Steve walked out of the ER side by side Chin and Kono rose from where they'd been waiting for them. Kono gave each man a hug. "Good to see you guy's walk out of here, now let's get you two home shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's go home." Steve said.

**5-0**

A week later Danny was finally cleared for desk duty by his doctor and Steve drove him to HQ. Shortly after they arrived and the four teammates were stood around the smart table in the centre of the room Agent's Chase and Fellows walked in. "Agents," Steve said.

"Commander we've wrapped up our investigation of Duro's files from the bunker. We'll be leaving soon but first we have an offer for you." Agent Chase said.

The Five-0 teammates said nothing. They just waited for the agent to continue.

"When you've finished with Duro's trial here for all the charges brought against him by the State of Hawaii, we'd like to transfer him to California. There are a number of charges we can bring against him there and then he can be sent to a maximum security facility far away from here."

Steve and Danny looked at each other and then Danny smiled at the agents. "We'd have no problem with you doing that at all agents. I for one would love to see Duro off this island. Once the trial is over I never want to have to see his face again."

"I second that," Steve said.

"Me too," Chin and Kono chimed in together.

Everyone shook hands and the agents left. As Steve turned to go into his office his phone rang, "McGarrett. Okay we'll be there in ten. Got a case guys let's go." he said to Chin and Kono.

Danny walked to the door with them. "Watch your back Steve until I can be there to watch it for you."

"Always Danny," Steve said with a smile. "I knew you cared."

"No. I just don't want to have to break in a new partner. Now get going you idiot." Danny laughed as he turned and walked back to his office.

**The End**

**A/N: **That's it. We're done. Sad to see the end of this as I really enjoyed writing it. My husband had a great idea which I think we turned into a great story. Please review as my goal was to reach 100 and I'm not there yet. I want to thanks everyone who has taken the time to review.


End file.
